


one more person to worry about

by BestDeadFriendsForever



Series: Accidents Happen [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bobby and Athena are Buck's parents you can't change my mind, Bobby is Buck's Dad, Family Fluff, I'm trans so Buck is too because I said so, M/M, Trans Evan "Buck" Buckley, Trans Male Character, Trans Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestDeadFriendsForever/pseuds/BestDeadFriendsForever
Summary: Buck chewed his lip as he scrubbed at the already clean countertop of his kitchen island. He was desperately trying to keep his mind off of the test that was sitting on his bathroom counter and of course he was failing as it was all his mind could focus on at the moment. He refused to give in and go look at it before the timer went off.Or the one where trans!Buck accidentally gets pregnant
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Accidents Happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713259
Comments: 27
Kudos: 459





	one more person to worry about

Buck chewed his lip as he scrubbed at the already clean countertop of his kitchen island. He was desperately trying to keep his mind off of the test that was sitting on his bathroom counter and of course he was failing as it was all his mind could focus on at the moment. He refused to give in and go look at it before the timer went off. He tossed the sponge into the sink and crossed over to where his laundry was sitting in a sad pile on the couch.

If Buck thought about it, it had all started at a cookout at Bobby and Athena’s a few weeks before- though at the time he hadn’t been suspicious. Buck had been standing in the back yard with Michael and Hen, Bobby not far off at the grill, watching the kids play in the back yard. The wind had shifted and the smell coming from the grill had drifted into their faces. Buck’s stomach had given an unfamiliar lurch and he’d sprinted into the house- thankfully making it to the bathroom- before throwing up. It’d been embarrassing when Athena had come in to check on him- probably prompted by Bobby since she hadn’t been outside- and found him with his forehead pressed to the cool porcelain of the sink after he’d flushed the vomit away and rinsed his mouth out.

He’d figured that it was just something he’d picked up from Christopher since a few kids in his class had been sick recently and he hadn’t thought more about it. Not until he started feeling off in other ways. He was tired, more so than what normally came with the job. He’d been getting headaches and having this constant twinge in his left hip.

Add that into the fact that he may or may not have- meaning he totally did and didn’t want to own up to it just yet- missed three weeks of his birth control. Between all the pills and vitamins he’d been having to take for his leg and the blood clots, as well as keeping up with his T injections, it had just slipped through the cracks. And since he and Eddie were exclusive and both of them were clean, they weren’t using condoms either. Which meant that Buck had needed to take a pregnancy test. Fucking fantastic.

Finally, he gave up on trying to fold his laundry and he pulled his phone out of his pocket to call the only person he felt like he could at the moment: Bobby.

“Hey.” Bobby’s even voice, tinged with just a bit of fondness if you knew how to listen for it, served to help calm Buck down. “Thought you’d have crammed your day full on one of your only days off,” Bobby teased.

Buck’s heart was thumping hard against his chest as he tried to think of something- anything- to say. The only thing cycling around his head was, of course, centered around the damn test. _I might be pregnant, **I might be pregnant** , holyshitImightbepregnant._

“Buck? Can you hear me?” Bobby’s voice snapped him out of his spiral.

“I think I might be pregnant,” Buck said quietly, his voice trembling a little on the last word. He closed his eyes and let out a harsh breath. There was silence across the line, only the minor static letting Buck know that they hadn’t been disconnected.

“Have you told Eddie?” Bobby asked calmly.

“No.”

“Have you taken a test?”

“I’m waiting on it right now, but Bobby I’m going to drive myself up the wall before the five minutes is up.” Buck sucked in a shaky breath and scrubbed a hand over his face. “What the hell am I going to do?”

“You’re going to take a deep breath and wait for what the test says.” And that’s why he’d called Bobby. Bobby who was calm and level-headed even in the most dire of emergencies.

“I’m scared, Bobby,” Buck admitted and he felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes.

“I know you are, but it’s going to be alright Buck. No matter what the results are,” Bobby said. There was a brief, unintelligible exchange that Buck could only assume was Athena coming into the room. “Athena’s here, Buck. Is it alright if I put the phone on speaker?”

Buck was a little worried about more people knowing about this, but Bobby and Athena were like the parents that Buck had never really had. They would never tell anyone about this if Buck didn’t want them to, or if it turned out that he had been wrong about everything. “Yeah,” Buck breathed. “It’s okay.”

“You’re on speaker now,” Bobby said gently.

“Hey, Buckaroo,” Athena said, though it was clear that she was confused. “You wanna tell me what’s going on?”

Buck didn’t really want to have to say it again, but he forced it out of his mouth. “I think I might be pregnant.”

“Oh,” Athena said quietly. “Well, that certainly explains why Bobby’s got _that_ look.”

The familiar joke about Bobby’s ‘Protective Dad and Captain Face’ startled a laugh out of Buck and he pressed a hand over his mouth to stifle it as tears pricked at his eyes.

“Let’s just focus up, alright?” Bobby asked and Buck could hear him rolling his eyes over the phone. “What do you need, Buck? Do you want us to come over and sit with you?”

Buck really did. He wanted someone to come over and tell him that he wasn’t going to fuck this up if it turned out that he was pregnant. But he didn’t want to seem needy or childish, so he just stayed quiet. Because no matter what he said, Bobby and Athena were going to be able to see right through his bullshit.

“We’ll be over in a few minutes,” Athena said and Buck didn’t have the heart to point out to her that it would take more time for them to drive over than the test had left on it.

“Okay,” Buck said and he felt like he’d swallowed a brick as they said a quick good-bye and then he hung up.

He sat in the middle of his laundry, with a wadded up t-shirt in his lap, as he waited. The timer he’d set went off but Buck just turned it off without moving. He felt like he barely breathed until there was a knock on his door and he got up to answer it.

“Come here,” Athena said before she wrapped her arms around Buck’s shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug. Buck melted into it and he pressed his face against her shoulder, letting himself just soak in the maternal comfort that Athena was giving so freely.

“How do you want to do this?” Bobby asked once Buck had closed the door behind them.

Buck squirmed a little as he glanced around, avoiding their eyes. “Uh, not sure. I know the timer went off a little while ago, but… I didn’t go look.”

“Let’s take this one step at a time,” Bobby said carefully. “Do you want us to go with you, or do you want to look by yourself?”

Buck took a breath. “I think I should look by myself.” He didn’t really want to, but he didn’t know what his reaction was going to be and he worried that Bobby and Athena would judge him.

“We’ll be right here,” Athena assured him as they sat down at the table. She gave Buck one of her reassuring and motherly smiles, Buck glanced at Bobby and saw the same fondness and support in his expression.

He took a steadying breath before he nodded and turned to go up the stairs. It felt like the stairs went on forever as he lifted his legs slowly to come down on each new stair. Then he was standing in his bedroom, the bathroom off to the left, and he took it in. His unmade bed and the little pile of clothes that he hadn’t bothered to put in the hamper, including a hoodie that he’d stolen from Eddie despite the tight fit. He pushed through so that he was standing in the doorway to his bathroom. The test was sitting in the same place that he’d left it on the counter. He chewed his lip, lingering in the doorway nervously before closing his eyes and stepping up to the counter. He opened his eyes and picked up the test.

_Pregnant_.

Buck leaned back against the wall of the bathroom and he let out a breathless little laugh. He felt tears pricking at his eyes and he felt an overwhelming amount of _joy_ and _love_ fill his chest.

He was going to have a baby. His and Eddie’s baby.

He swiped a hand over his face, as if that could erase the huge grin that was there, before he carried the test downstairs. Bobby stood up abruptly and Athena just watched him carefully.

“I’m pregnant,” Buck said and let out another laugh as he held up the test. His grin only seemed to grow, and he ducked his head.

“I think you should tell Eddie, Buck,” Bobby said carefully. Buck looked up at him and nodded.

“I know,” Buck said and some of his nerves came back. “I just… this wasn’t planned.” Buck and Eddie hadn’t even really talked about having kids. The mention of it being a possibility in the future had been kicked around, but there was no definitive answer on either of their parts on whether or not that was something they _wanted_. Their lives were hectic, and Eddie had his hands full already with Christopher- Buck sucked in a sharp breath and immediately Bobby and Athena were steadying him with a hand on his shoulder each.

“Deep breath, Buckaroo,” Athena said and swiped her thumb over his collarbone. “Everything’s gonna be alright.”

“What if Eddie doesn’t want the baby?” Buck asked and then winced a little. It was a harsh assumption, but Buck couldn’t help but jump to the worst-case scenario. He needed to be prepared.

“You’ve got to talk to him before you can go there,” Bobby said. “One step at a time, right?” Bobby gave Buck a look until Buck nodded. “Alright. This is definitely not something you can just mention over the phone. So, what’s the plan?”

Buck thought for a moment and then it seemed to click. “I’ve got to call my Endo and OB first.” Buck scratched at the back of his neck. “I don’t think it’s wrong, but the test could be a false positive. I’ll see if they can squeeze me in later today or early tomorrow since Eddie and Chris are supposed to come over tomorrow afternoon. I’ll talk to him then when I know a little more.”

Athena hummed. “Sounds like a good plan, Buck. Are you sure you want to do all of this alone?”

“I’ll be okay,” Buck said and he was starting to believe it. “Thank you both for coming over here.”

“Any time you need us, Buck, you know we’re one call away,” Bobby said and pulled Buck in for a tight hug.

“I know,” Buck said into Bobby’s shoulder. When Bobby pulled away, Athena pulled him into a hug as well and pressed a kiss to his cheek before pulling away.

“Well, we’ll leave you to it, but you _call_ ,” Athena said seriously and leveled him with a stern look. Buck nodded with a soft smile. “Promise me, Buck.”

“I promise, Athena,” Buck said and she reached out to give his hand a squeeze.

“Congratulations,” Bobby said and smiled brightly at Buck. “You and Eddie are going to be great dads. You already are.”

Buck felt a lump form in his throat. “Thanks, Bobby.”

Buck walked them to the door of his apartment and waved when they glanced back at him. He closed the door and then leaned back against it, letting out a slow breath. “Alright, Buckley. Let’s do this.”

…..

Buck had managed to get an appointment for the OB and after a few tests and a quick ultrasound, everything was completely, without a doubt official. Buck traced his fingers over the little smudge that was his kid.

He’d already planned everything out on how he was going to tell Eddie. The closer that it got to Eddie and Christopher arriving, the more Buck got nervous. Unconsciously, he swiped his thumb over the still-flat plane of his stomach. He really hoped that Eddie didn’t react badly, and he worried that Christopher wasn’t going to want or accept another sibling.

He swallowed thickly and was startled out of his worrying by the sound of the lock turning. Buck smiled as Christopher came in with that bright smile of his. “Hey, buddy,” Buck said and leaned his hip against the counter.

“Hi, Buck,” Christopher said and made his way over to give Buck a hug.

“Hey, babe,” Eddie said and leaned up to give Buck a kiss. The easiness between them helped to soothe some of Buck’s frayed nerves.

“I was thinking that we could go out to the park,” Buck said and combed his fingers through Christopher’s hair.

“What do you think, Superman?” Eddie asked and Christopher nodded.

“I think it’ll be fun,” Christopher said.

“Alright then, why don’t you go put your stuff in the living room?” Eddie asked and held out Chris’s backpack for him to take. Once Christopher was out of earshot, Eddie turned to Buck with a furrow between his brows. “What’s got you all riled up then?” Buck let out a soft breath, of course Eddie could see how wound up and nervous he was.

“I got you something,” Buck said and leaned over to snag the box he’d left on the island. It was a bracelet box that Buck had taken the velvet lining out of and covered in wrapping paper with a neatly tied bow.

“What’s the occasion?” Eddie asked, carefully unknotting the bow in the ribbon and setting it aside.

“Just… open it and you’ll find out,” Buck said and bit his lip.

Eddie ripped open the paper and set it down before opening up the box. Nestled inside was the positive pregnancy test. Eddie froze the second he’d opened the box enough to see what it was and read it. “Buck…”

“Surprise,” Buck said weakly and with Eddie’s head ducked down to look at the contents of the box, Buck couldn’t see his face to get a read on what he was thinking. Eddie set the box aside slowly and suddenly Buck wondered if it had been a bad idea to spring it on him like that. “Eddie, say something. Please.”

Buck let out a breath as he noticed hazel eyes brimming with tears. “I love you,” Eddie said, and he stepped into Buck’s space to kiss him fiercely. Buck felt the tension in his shoulders relax as he leaned into Eddie’s chest. Eddie’s hands are resting on his waist, as usual, but there was something different about it. There was an added layer of care and reverence to his touch.

“You’re excited?” Buck asked tentatively when Eddie finally lets him break away from the kiss.

“Yes, yes I am definitely excited,” Eddie said and laughed brightly. Then his smile faltered. “Did you think I’d be upset?”

Buck chewed his lip. “We never really talked about any of this,” Buck said in lieu of a more definitive answer. “A baby is going to be a lot on top of everything else.”

“It will be,” Eddie said and he pressed his thumb into the small of Buck’s back, “but there’s no one I’d rather do it with.” Buck couldn’t help himself, he ducked down and kissed Eddie softly.

“What’s going on?”

They both turned to see Christopher frowning a little. Eddie pulled away from Buck to go and kneel down in front of Chris. He glanced over his shoulder at Buck and Buck just nodded as he walked over to stand next to Eddie. “Well, kid,” Eddie said and wrapped an arm around Christopher. “Buck just told me something really exciting.”

Chris brightened up immediately and wiggled a little in Eddie’s hold. “What is it? Can I know?”

“Yeah, buddy,” Buck said, and he smoothed a hand over Christopher’s hair.

“How would you feel if I told you that you were going to be a big brother?” Eddie asked and there was a pause as Eddie’s words sank in. Buck and Eddie had already had the talk about Buck being trans and what that meant, so Christopher knew exactly what Eddie was saying.

“Really? Am I going to get a little sister like Denny?” Christopher asked and he was practically vibrating with excitement.

“Or a little brother,” Buck said and his cheeks ached with how much he was smiling.

“When will they get here? What will they look like? Will they look like me or will they look more like Buck?” Christopher asked, already full of questions.

“I don’t know what the baby will look like, we won’t know until they get here and maybe even until they get a little bigger,” Buck said and crouched down so he was level with Christopher. “But the baby will get here while you’re on summer break. So you’ll have plenty of time to spend with them when they get here. How does that sound?”

“Good!” Christopher said with that 1000-watt smile of his. It quickly turned into a frown. “But where will the baby live? With you, or with us at home?” Buck opened his mouth and then closed it. Another small issue in the vast ocean of small issues that he and Eddie hadn’t ever discussed about this whole situation.

“Well, I’m thinking,” Eddie started carefully and turned to look at Buck, “that it would be really cool if Buck comes and lives with us. So then, when the baby gets here, they’ll both get to live with us.”

“Yeah?” Buck asked, and if he sounded a little choked up, he would blame it on pregnancy hormones.

“Yeah,” Eddie said and reached out to swipe a thumb over Buck’s cheekbone.

“I like that plan,” Christopher said with a nod of approval. Buck laughed at that, ducking his head to hide the fact that he probably had tears in his eyes.

“Yeah, me too.”

“Alright then,” Eddie said and he stood up, offering Buck a hand up as well. “I’m thinking this definitely deserves a nice day at the park to celebrate.”

“Me too!” Christopher chimed in.

“Well then let’s go,” Buck said and ruffled Christopher’s hair playfully.

…..

That night, after he and Eddie had put Christopher to bed back at the Diaz house- their home- and were laying in bed, Buck glanced over at Eddie. “If you’re not ready for me to move in, I don’t have to. The baby’s going to change a lot of things but-”

“Buck, don’t be ridiculous. I’m not going to leave you alone with the baby, or make you have to run back and forth between your apartment and here- unless that’s what _you_ want to do,” Eddie said and turned onto his side to look at Buck. He took a deep breath and glanced away from Buck’s face. “I wasn’t there for Shannon when Christopher was a baby, that was my choice, and I regret it. I want to be there for _everything_ if you’ll let me.”

Buck nodded and he let out a shaky breath. “Yeah, I want that. All of it.” Buck sniffed and then he remembered the second part of his surprise that he had totally forgotten about. “Hold on a second.” Buck got out of bed and he pulled the ultrasound from his wallet.

He laid back in bed before handing it over. Eddie rolled onto his back so that the light from the bedside lamp would catch the paper better. At only six weeks, it mostly looked like a smudge on the paper, but it made everything so real. Eddie smiled and he ran his thumb over the image. “Should get it framed,” Eddie said absently and Buck let out a short laugh. “What?”

“Why don’t we wait to get one framed that actually looks like a baby?” Buck asked and shook his head.

“It looks like a baby,” Eddie protested and shifted closer. “See?” He held out the photo so Buck could see it, as if Buck hadn’t been staring at it ever since it’d been printed.

“It looks like a lima bean,” Buck laughed and Eddie’s nose wrinkled up in affront.

“That’s our kid you’re talking about.”

“I never said it wasn’t a _special_ lima bean.”

“Oh shut up.”

“You can’t tell me to shut up, I’m pregnant.”

“You can’t use that as your excuse for the next eight months!”

“I can and I will, because you know what?”

“What?”

“You did this to me.”

“Go to sleep, Buck.”

“Love you too, Eddie.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Evan Buckley Week and tweaked it a little to make it a series- as per the requests of some people on tumblr and my own braining running away with this idea! Hope you like it! Comment and let me know if you have any requests for things to happen in this -verse!  
> -James


End file.
